


Flashing Nipples

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: I've seen this post a thousand times, but Dean D'Monic on FB requested it in Destiel flavor. So here ya go! Original post below, so everyone else is aware of where this idea came from.





	Flashing Nipples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean D'Monic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dean+D%27Monic).



> I don't know what to tag this. Crack? Fluff? Nipple-piercing AU? I don't even know anymore. Read at your own risk.

 

“Hands where I can see ‘em!”

 

Officer Winchester was out of breath from the chase, but pushed through until the end when the perp ran out of sidewalk and found himself clamoring against a ten foot tall chain link fence. Cas was in for a story tonight. The runaway jumped onto the links, but his footing slipped. There he hung, groping the clanging metal like a cat.

 

Dean stifled a laugh when he saw his arms naturally already above his head and his feet dangling a good foot over the ground. He grabbed the man’s collar and urged him down while swinging his right hand behind his back and into a handcuff.

 

“You know your rights, sir?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” the gruff man whined as Dean joined his other hand behind his back. “I ain’t talkin’. Does that make your job easier?”

 

Dean pushed his shoulder, turning him around to face him. “What would make my job easier,” he said as he reached for the man’s arm, “is if you didn’t run from the cops after getting a DUI.”

 

The perp looked like he wanted to add a smartass remark, but the attention of both men was torn away from the conversation and down to Officer Winchester’s chest.

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

 

Two weeks earlier, Cas and Dean had giggled all the way to the tattoo parlor to get matching piercings. Neither remembered which one started the conversation, nor which one came up with the outrageous, painful idea of choosing their… nipples. _It was an anniversary present to each other_ , Dean reasoned as they walked in, five months and two days before the anniversary of their first date.

 

Three days later, Dean clicked “place order” on some phone charms that would light up when his phone got a text. Two days later, Cas rolled his eyes when he unboxed exactly four charms.

 

“We are not wearing these,” he said.

 

“Oh, yes the hell we are,” Dean insisted, holding two of them to Cas’ chest. “Look at the clips. They’re gonna fit perfectly on the hoops.”

 

“You are incorrigible.”

 

The charms had worked like, well, like a charm. Cas never quite saw the purpose of two charms per person, but Dean made a strong case for symmetry and one being backup in case the batteries died in the other one. They were actually very helpful, as neither of them kept their phone volume on, so keeping up with each other’s texts was easier this way. After a few days, it was easy to forget they were on.

 

And so here he was, arresting someone for drunk driving and evading arrest, with a pink light blinking on one side of his shirt, and a blue one on the other. It was getting dark, which intensified the flashes. Slowly the perp raised his eyes back to meet Dean’s, who was clutching onto the drunken man’s arm with bugged eyes.

 

He had frozen in place from the moment he saw the lights flicker. Oh no. Oh no oh no, ohhh no. There was no off button. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. His uniform offered little cover between his skin and the darkened alley, now a private rave for himself and the perp.

 

_Don’t look down at them. Look him in the eye. Just. Eyes forward. Do not show weakness. Poker face. Remember the academy._

 

Dean swallowed thickly, staring intently at the man now chewing on his lip in an effort to hold back any semblance of a reaction. In unison, the cop and the perp turned their bodies toward the police car, eyes set dead ahead, and began the awkward walk in silence.

 

Glancing to his side, he was relieved to see the man continue to exercise both his rights and self control. Not that anyone in Processing would believe him, with what he was charged with, but Dean really didn’t feel like having a civilian passing that information around. But he had definitely just seen Dean’s nipples flashing.

 

After dropping him off at the station, Dean rushed into the locker room and took out his phone. Of freaking course it was Cas. That cheeky bastard.

 

**> > Dean, when you get the chance, I need to know where you put the tax folder from last year**

**> > Nevermind I found it**

 

After rolling his eyes so far back he was sure he pulled a muscle, Dean groaned and texted back.

 

**< < You know my flashing things were on when you texted me, right?**

 

The response came quicker than expected.

 

**> > why else would I text you on the job ;)**

 

“That son of a bitch,” Dean murmured under his breath.

 

**< < You are reeeeally getting it tonight **

 

There were a million ways Cas could have known he was wearing the damn things. It could’ve been that they were missing from the dresser, where he usually put them before suiting up. It could’ve been the distinct shape of them pushing against Cas as they kissed goodbye. All Dean knew for sure was, Cas was having as much fun with these piercings as Dean was, and if his text back was any clue, he was on board with the punishment, too.

 

**> > I’m looking forward to it. You should really bring home those cuffs. I think you need to arrest me. **


End file.
